


Animals

by Audriss



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Beth can take care of herself, Beth loves to tease him, Blow Jobs, Daryl's truck, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Merle's an ass, Nervous Daryl, Oral Sex, Sex, She knows how to blackmail, Smut, Some Cuddling, i can't write without humor, more smut, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audriss/pseuds/Audriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has wrapped her little finger around him, and he can't say no. Not that he would like to say no. Or if he could say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again. My smut has grown feelings and a "sorta-plot".
> 
> Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

Daryl Dixon drives down the dirt road in his old clunker of a truck, with a dust cloud on his heels and the window rolled down, his arm resting on the door. The dust on the black metal of the vehicle makes it look more like grey and severely unwashed, but it’s not like he cares. It is past midnight, but the air is still scorching and the cicadas and crickets still chirr in the darkness. It’s been a typical summer in Georgia, and it hasn’t rained in ages, but he knows it’ll rain soon enough so he doesn’t want to bother to wash off the dust.

His stomach knots when he turns onto the familiar gravel road that leads to his destination. 

He’d ditched work earlier than he was supposed to, leaving Merle to seethe in his own rage over an old car that was most likely a dud, and he knows his ass is going to be in the sling when he goes back tomorrow. Merle will throw a shit fit and kick his ass for this for sure. 

But that’s not why he’s feeling nervous.

He knows – oh, how well he knows – all those looks they throw at him when they think he can’t see; those _‘Dixon’s fucked up again’_ looks, and he hasn’t been missing those looks at all. It’s a small town and everyone knows the Dixons by their reputation. He knows what Merle’s done most of his life, and he’s tried to keep his nose clean from all of that. He’s proud enough as it is of Merle, who’s been a fairly moderately model citizen as of late, and he’s grateful that Merle’s kept Daryl away from all the things he has been up to. Even if Dixons didn’t get much in this life, Merle knew he didn’t want Daryl to end up in prison. But really, that had never stopped him from putting Daryl back in the line when he thinks he’s going way over his head.

But then...then this petite blonde girl came into his life, cursing up a storm at the flat tire at the side of that fucking dark road. She’d been soaked, oil and mud mucking up her clothes and arms and streaking her face. Her hair had been a mess. She had tried to change the flat tire on her own, and when Daryl had emerged from the bushes dragging two rabbits and six squirrels on his back, she’d looked completely miserable.

He’d agreed to change the flat and it had been mostly downhill ever since.

Up until now they’ve been discreet, and they’ve kept it a secret, and he’s been happy with that.

Unlike Merle, she doesn’t lure him into doing things that are illegal, so to speak, but he’s fairly certain that most of the things he’s done _to_ her are probably illegal. At least, her parents would definitely think so, Daryl’s sure of it. Especially since she makes him think about all kinds of sinful scenarios when he can’t sleep.

Daryl chews the skin of his thumb and winces at his thoughts. She’s too young and too innocent and he’s just some lousy redneck from this godforsaken backwater town where he’s judged by something his good for nothing piece of shit of a father and drug dealing, criminal brother have done. He doesn’t understand why she seems to have this ridiculous idea in her head that she loves him. 

_“Ain’t nobody gonna love you like I do, lil’ brother,”_ Merle always said to him. He believed it all for a long time, lapped it up like a starving dog. When their mother died, and their father had started to beat them both, he’d looked up to Merle like he was his hero, or Buzz Aldrin or the fucking Queen of England. He wasn’t. He wasn’t even a very good example of a brother. Then when Will Dixon had died and his control over the brothers had been severed permanently, Daryl had followed Merle like a sheep. 

But now, this girl with sunshine in her hair and smile from ear to ear had entered his life by accident and she’d slowly weaseled her way under his armor, proving every point Merle had said wrong, he didn’t know what the hell to do with himself. He’d been confused about that for a good while now, which had made him slightly more irritable than usual.

Changing the station on his radio three times and finding nothing he can settle with, he finally lowers the volume to near mute as he quickly hits the breaks, bringing the car to a screeching halt on top of a small slope that leads down to the Greene family farm. 

The large white building, the main house, was dark apart from the porch light. 

He kills the engine, changing the gear to neutral, and lets the car roll down the small slope, eyeing suspiciously the windows of the house, only releasing the breath he had been holding when he notices that no lights are turned on and he can’t spot any movement. He feels exhilarated, and guilty – mostly guilty – and he isn’t even sure how that was possible.

Bringing his thumb onto his lips, he chews his nail, his leg bouncing nervously against the floor of the car, and he leans against the open window and scans the house over and over again. He’s already thinking about all the possible things that can go wrong and he’s prepared for the Sheriff his deputies to come running through the field and arrest him. 

Movement in the room above the awning of the porch catches his attention. He sees the ceiling light inside the white, girly bedroom is switched on. Being able to see right into that small bedroom makes Daryl sigh deep, and feel like a total perv. He hunkers down, and closes his eyes while admitting to himself that he’s the last person on the planet who should have seen that bedroom up close. He peeks from behind the wheel, and sees someone moving back and forth in the room, before the light is switched off again. 

He winces, thinking that he never should have followed the petite blonde into the house and into her room, just because his dick told him to. He’s definitely going to hell for all the things they had been doing in said bedroom that first time. It sends him into another long inner dialogue reprimand as he hears Merle’s voice in his head telling him he’s a pussy.

“I ain’t no fucking pussy,” he growls through gritted teeth, and clutching the wheel, he focuses onto the window. A moment later, the lacy curtains are pushed aside and the window opens. 

And there she is. Beth Greene, the youngest daughter of the Orchard Hill’s veterinarian Hershel Greene, climbs out of the window swiftly and silently as a mouse. A faint smile tugs Daryl’s lips upward as he watches the petite blonde peek through the window. She _waves_ her hand at him when she spots his car on the darkened yard and disappears back inside. He returns to chew his bottom lip while watching her then slide outside, legs first and her pert ass tightly encased in those ridiculously tiny denim shorts that are covering – _nothing if you ask Daryl_ – barely those strategic places, kneeling in front of the window and then closing it after her. She clutches her beloved boots under her arms, as she slides down to the edge of the roof of the porch. She tosses her boots and fringed brown leather bag onto the ground and smiles broadly. And even in the darkness Daryl can see it, because it lights up the fucking place like the damn sun. Still moving quietly, she slinks over the edge of the porch roof and her thighs wrap around one of the posts of the deck, and slides down.

That makes him squirm in his seat, thinking about those thighs wrapped around his waist. There’s a familiar feeling of heat stirring inside of him, and his dick twitches in a typical male curiosity at the thought. His mouth goes dry at her petite figure sliding down the post, before her feet touch the banister of the porch.

She tiptoes on it to the stairs before she jumps down on the grass. She giggles, as she stumbles forward and glancing over her shoulder and looking at the still dark house before she picks up her boots and bag. It’s an impatient few seconds as she skips towards Daryl’s truck as fast and silent as she possibly can, her bare feet thudding gently against the grass.

Daryl shoves the door open quickly, watching her toss her boots and bag on the floor and slide in effortlessly then yank the door shut after her. She still looks innocent to him when she smiles, and he chews his cheek violently to mask his own nervousness, clutching the steering wheel, knuckles white. Her blonde hair is flowing freely, despite that small, ever present braid she has coiling behind her ear.

He’s still not sure why he loves that braid so much, but it’s a welcomed distraction from the dirty thoughts he has coursing through his mind, and he is thankful for it. He glances at the white house looming in front of them, hoping that the rest of her family is not anything short of a deep sleeper, because he doesn’t want to wake up her old man, and he certainly doesn’t _need_ a load of buck shot embedded into his hide. He’d never hear the end of it from Merle if that happened. He's already getting enough flack from him for doing this thing with her.

Her smile is wide, all pearly white teeth, and juicy lips he wants to kiss to see what they taste like today; yesterday they were cherry flavored, and the day before that they tasted like coconut. She quickly leans closer, her golden hair tickling his bare shoulder, and she pecks a quick kiss on his cheek – a scent of something fruity lingering around her. The kiss burns his cheek, where her lips touched him, and it makes him yet again guilty for agreeing to do this.

The Old Man Greene doesn’t know that his youngest has been sneaking out with a man like Daryl Dixon, and Daryl knows that just like everyone in this small town Hershel Greene knows the reputation of the Dixons. The whole town knows the Dixons by their name. And this is probably the only fucking thing that _both of the men_ , Daryl and Old Man Greene, would agree with: that he’s not nearly as good for Beth Greene as she thinks he is.

Even if Old Man Greene doesn’t really strike him as a violent man, he’s sure the man can beat his ass into a pulp for even occupying the same town with his sweet, innocent daughter. Besides, he’s too close friends with the Sheriff and his deputies. 

She’d shown up at the garage just before his lunch break today. He wasn’t going to eat anything anyways, but she’d brought him a sandwich and hung around until he was done with it. He’d watched her slender fingers touch the car he’d been working on, the tools he’d used, fluttering about like a butterfly that was definitely not supposed be in that dingy old place. She had been leaning over the popped hood, asked a bunch of questions, and kept touching his arm. With each touch, he’d winced. After he’d eaten under the watchful and twinkling eyes of hers, he’d tried to return back to work, mumbling a hasty _‘thank you’_. She had brushed her hair behind her ear and managed to smear her cheek with some grease. In his eyes, she practically looked tainted, and he’d gotten all flustered about what to do. That’s when she had asked him to take her for a ride that evening. With her cheek stained with grease, her bright smile and twinkling eyes, he couldn’t have said no. 

So here they are.

She closes the door with a quick yank and he restarts the truck, turning it quickly around on the bumpy and grassy yard and prays – though he’d never admit to it – that it doesn’t wake Hershel up. Thrill settles in the pit of his stomach all of a sudden, and he speeds off the yard, looking at Beth instead of the road.

“Go, go! I snuck out!” she breathes and lets out a happy giggle. He doesn’t reply, because he knows she did just that, and because he’s the reason she’s not sleeping in her bed. 

She keeps smiling, and there’s nothing but trust in her eyes when she scoots closer and curls against his side, resting her head against his shoulder. She begins to draw lazy circles on his bicep, and it sends a flame through his body once again, before weighing heavily on his foot, sending the car to fly through the hot Georgian night.

His hair’s longer than he’s ever had, and it wavers in the crosswind inside the cab of his flat bed truck. There are few curly tendrils of her hair that flip and flutter and he wants to touch them, brush them back. Her hair smells of that fruity shampoo she uses, and the scent fills his nostrils. Every cell of his body is screaming at him to run his fingers through her hair, but he resists, trying his best to concentrate to the road, and the pitch black night that envelopes them. 

“So, where to?” he asks, mouth dry and voice raspy. 

Her hand slides with ease over his stomach, and he tenses immediately, startled out of his thoughts. His lips part slightly out of surprise as he draws in a quick breath. He bites his tongue, willing himself to relax when her hand doesn’t retract, and instead just lets it rest on his taut abdomen. Her fingers start to trace over the belt and the edge of the waistband of his jeans. He feels her smiling against his shoulder and then she giggles out loud.

“What?” he asks gruffly, his stomach tensing and rising against the small palm of her hand as he keeps eyeing at her every few seconds. 

“Nothing,” she grins at him. 

“’s somethin’,” he counters, resting his elbow against the door, bringing his fingers up to his chin. 

“Mama and Daddy don’t know,” she smiles, eyes twinkling, as she leans over Daryl all of a sudden and peeks out of the window. She looks over her shoulder, her back in front of Daryl’s face. The wind tousles her hair, and she closes her eyes while lifting her face up towards the night sky. She wiggles slightly in his lap, sending Daryl’s mind careening into the gutter immediately. Her features are relaxed, except for the content smile, and when she opens her eyes, she grins at Daryl, and if she wasn’t more or less an angel in human form, the little grin on her face could only be described as devious. Daryl stares at her, wildly chewing his cheek, and snorts at her statement before he pulls her back inside the cab.

She’s still giggling when she snuggles against him again – which Daryl realizes he doesn’t mind at all – and her fingers brush over his flannel shirt again. She scrunches the hem of the shirt up, sliding her palm underneath and against his bare skin, and then wiggles her fingers against the waistband of his jeans, making him draw in a hissing breath. Her palm feels like scalding hot water against his skin and he grunts, turning to look at her.

He doesn’t know why, but he suddenly feels rather proud of himself when he sees a shade of red rising to her cheeks, and her bottom lip getting sucked between her teeth. She looks innocent enough, but he knows better. Suddenly he remembers he’s driving, and he quickly tears his eyes back to the road, realizing that he’s driving in the wrong lane by now, and if it wasn’t night on a practically deserted road, they’d probably be dead by now.

“Jesus fucking Christ, ya want me to kill us both, woman?” he growls through gritted teeth as he swerves back to the correct lane. 

“I trust you,” is her only reply and it makes Daryl shudder because she really does and there’s no fucking reason she should, but he knows it’s pointless to try to argue with her about that. She’s made up her mind. He shoots a crooked smile at her and her face melts into the blushing smile he loves from the bottom of his heart.

So, her hand keeps exploring. 

He hisses out loud when she eases his jeans open slowly, one slender finger drawing lazy, gentle circles on his lower abdomen, and watching in wonderment how his stomach muscles clench and ripple under her touch.

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Beth whispers, and Daryl wants to growl out loud, but he doesn’t. Instead he tries to focus back on the dark road as her dainty hands continue to trace over his abdomen. His breathing hitches at the sensation, warmth instinctively and expectedly igniting in the pit of his stomach. It makes him chew the inside of his cheek vigorously, letting the pain numb the feeling of pleasure for a few god sent moments. 

Her lithe form is pressed against his side, and he can feel her chest move in the rhythm of her breathing. There’s no space between them, but Daryl doesn’t want any space to be there. She’s too addictive, and he’s too drunk from her.

Beth’s hand dips lower and he groans out loud; his leg twitches and then presses down the pedal, sending the car to fly forward. Her fingers touch the base of his now semi-hard dick and his eyes squeeze shut. For a second he doesn’t worry, but then again he ain’t looking to be found dead in some ditch either. His eyes open, and he sighs, staring at the pitch black road, illuminated only by the headlights, and tries to keep his arms from trembling.

“What are ya doin’?” he growls a moment later as her fingers still keep up with the feathery touches.

“Mmhmm, nothing,” she whispers dreamily and nuzzles closer to him.

“Nothin’ my ass,” he replies gruffly, but doesn’t stop her, even though he probably should. He chews his cheek until he tastes the coppery tang of blood on his tongue and releases the skin from between his teeth. He breathes rapidly, and brokenly, thinking about anything but her small body underneath his, sweat glistening on her skin, and her face contorted into an expression of sheer bliss.

She shifts suddenly. He glances to his right, seeing her climbing onto the seat on her knees, and pulling the loose shirt over her head revealing the white, lacy bra. She bites her bottom lip oh-so-seductively before dropping the shirt on the floor somewhere next to her bag and boots. 

“I wanna try something,” she whispers, her lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. 

He wants to ask what she’s talking about but knows it’s probably pointless; she would probably just smile, and not tell.

So, instead, he watches her lean over him, propping her palm against the seat, between his legs, and settles into a position where she partly leans against him. She hooks both of her index fingers under the waistband of his jeans, while Daryl peers down at her with anticipation rushing through his veins.

She feels him shudder, making her look up at him. There’s a playful smile on her pink lips, and she notices the sparkle of interest in his eyes and the corners of his lips slightly tugging upwards as he gets the idea of what is going on. His eyes dart a few times from her eyes to her lips.

“It’s pomegranate today,” she whispers as if she knows what he’s thinking.

And truthfully, he is. He’s thinking just that. 

He grunts out loud, pretending to know what pomegranate tastes like. His legs tremble and bounce, making the drive anything but smooth anymore. He lets his right hand drop down from the wheel and slide over the golden mass of hair on Beth’s head before he slowly caresses her cheek, his thumb running over her bottom lip haphazardly. Her eyes flash with realization as her head jerks up and her slender fingers quickly wrap around his wrist, steadying his hand and then grazing her teeth over the pad of his thumb. 

His eyes close at the sensation, and she fully takes advantage of that, and surprises him by wrapping her lips around the base of his thumb, running her wet tongue over it. He rewards her with a low moan that reverberates through his chest. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Beth,” he growls, his eyes snapping open as he remembers he was still driving, and hits the brakes, sending the pick-up to toss from side to side before coming to a full stop on the side of the road; the engine was still humming low, and the cabin of the truck was now silent apart from their breathing.

He glares at her but she’s only smiling, clearly pleased with herself, and she lets go of his hand quickly. She moves onto his belt, tugging at the leather until they hear a clink as it falls open. 

“Beth… the fuck you doin’?” he growls with a slight tremble to his voice. 

“Shh, just relax,” she replies, bringing her palm against his chest before she slides it down onto the zipper, which she takes her time with. She’s half resting over his lap, half curled onto the seat next to him. 

He closes his eyes, catching himself to thinking _how is he supposed to relax_ and willing himself to breathe because it suddenly feels as if he has forgotten how. 

He hears his zipper opening and her hands tug the jeans down. His brow furrows, as he licks his lips slowly. Her smile widens to a slightly mischievous one when his dick pops out, and he lets out yet another groan at the feeling of freedom on his strained flesh. He tries to concentrate, but his mind is blank, and all he can do is to pull his bottom lip between his teeth as he tries his best not to moan out loud.

She pauses for a second, realizing that he’s running around commando and giving him an incredulous look, before she reaches over and wraps her slender fingers around the semi-erect cock. This time, he can’t help himself, and his gasp turns into a whimpering groan, his eyes fly open immediately and he looks down at Beth’s hand firmly holding onto his dick.

It’s the sight that makes his breath hitch in his throat and his heart pound little bit faster and his cock grow rock hard. 

He’s unable to produce any coherent sentences and just patiently waits for her to continue, or do anything, _something_ ; which she is making him wait for because instead of going after the prize immediately, she looks up and their eyes connect.

She notices how he looks like a deer in headlights, how his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard, how his breathing is labored and shallow, and how he trembles. She smirks slightly as he shifts, gritting his teeth together, and blindly searching for something to hold onto. She thinks he looks adorable. Then she leans down, her own eyes close, and she is taking him into her mouth.

It makes his body tense up, his head tilting back as he groans out loud at the feel of her warm mouth enclosing around his dick, her wet tongue lashing slowly against the pleasurably aching flesh. He blushes, because suddenly he’s harder than he’s ever been before.

Her palm presses against his stomach, fingernails digging into his skin, and all he can do is hiss. Not from pain, but from the agreeable ache that adds to the pleasure. Her tongue is doing things, things that _should be illegal_ and things that feel just too damn good. He feels her pull back, not all the way, her head tilting to the side just a little, yet enough for him to groan out loud when her tongue twirls around the pulsating head, flicking over it and then running under the shaft making it impossible for him to remember how to fucking breathe.

He groans out of pleasure as he throws his head back, slamming it against the seat of the truck, while he still squeezes the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white.

Beth’s tongue slides along the length of him, all the way up the shaft. She does it twice, three times, and by the fourth time Daryl’s not sure if he can make it. She chuckles a little when she feels Daryl’s muscles trembling underneath her touch then she takes the head back into her mouth, bobbing up and down as she takes more and more of the quivering flesh into her mouth. Her lips smack around the shaft wetly, saliva dribbling down her chin as she glances up. Her tongue lashes against the sensitive skin and her cheeks hollow when she begins to alternate the licking with suction. 

There is a hum, low and reverberating in his chest, in the back of Daryl’s throat, as the soft moans escape from his mouth almost consecutively. He let’s one hand fall onto Beth’s head, his fingers tangling into her blonde hair, holding his hand there gently. He’s too dazed to move, afraid he’ll hurt her.

As she establishes a rhythm, her head bobbing up and down, his hips begin to buck up almost involuntarily, but even the involuntary thrusts of his were slow and controlled, as if not wanting to scare her or gag her. But she isn’t easily scared; she begins to roll the heavy sack between her fingers and gets up on her knees, her pert ass swaying from side to side as she continues to pleasure him with her mouth. 

“Jesusfuck, Beth… Beth… please… _please_ ,” he gasps. He’s trying to stop the blonde girl, but he’s not sure if it comes out as a jumbled wordy mess or something incoherent. She mumbles something in return, her pretty pink lips wrapped around his length, and her warm, wet mouth full of him. She shifts on his lap, the fingers of her left hand curling around his shirt, and her other hand wrapping around the base of his shaft.

“Fuck, Beth… oh fuck,” he groans, and lets his control crumble just a little bit, his fingers squeezing her locks as she establishes a _new_ rhythm. Her hand strokes him, her mouth attends the head of his cock, sucking hard and even, twirling her tongue deliciously along the ridge. 

She strays from the teasing all of a sudden, picking up the pace and alternating her sucking and stroking in an unpredictable way, which makes him squirm in his seat, eyes fluttering shut. She side eyes at him, that mischievous grin lingering on her face, wanting to make him come...wanting to _see_ him come. 

His hips buck now, slightly more forcefully than before, and his cock flows in and out of her mouth with luscious friction against her lips and tongue. He feels her shift, her teeth grazing gently against the skin and he arches his back. She mumbles something, soft gurgle escaping from her mouth, and Daryl groans as a good measure.

“Hasn’t your Daddy ever taught you not to speak with your mouth full?” he growls looking down at her, his fingers – softer than she ever expected them to be – touch her cheek tenderly. She giggles, mouth still full of him, and continues to wiggle her ass up in the air. She removes her hand, trying to take as much of his length into her mouth as she possibly can.

There is no groan from the back of his throat this time, because this time he lifts his fist from her hair in fear of hurting her as his chest heaves and his stomach tightens as the tidal wave of his orgasm hits him. He bites his teeth together and paws the roof of the cabin before a low, guttural moan erupts from somewhere deep within of him.

She doesn’t stop her ministrations when he spills himself into her mouth. Instead, she continues to milk him, his orgasm, wanting to make him writhe in that post orgasmic sensitivity as she keeps slowly sucking and stroking.

And writhe he does.

He whines out loud when she sucks harder, pulling his dick out of her mouth at the same time with an audible pop and sits back on the seat on her heels. She swallows the pool of liquid in her mouth and then licks her lips before wiping them with her back of her hand. His breathing is still rapid, almost erratic, as he looks over at Beth.

“Jesusfuck, girl,” he pants, gasping for air into his oxygen deprived lungs. But really, Beth Greene is not a _girl_ anymore.

Still shaky, he reaches over to pop open the glove compartment and tosses a small flask to her, and she takes a swig. Whiskey’s probably a piss-poor choice for a mouth wash but it was better than nothing.

“We aren’t done,” she says, tilting her head. 

He doesn’t get to respond before she climbs onto his lap, and starts to unbutton his flannel shirt. No, he didn’t think they were. He’s absolutely mesmerized now at how dexterous her fingers are, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open and down from his shoulders slightly.

Her ass hits the horn on the wheel and he grunts out loud, grabbing a handful of her butt cheeks, yanking her up and then tossing her onto the seat on her back. He kisses her hesitantly at first, like he’s dazed at the contact, but then a jolt goes through him, urging him to go on, and he runs his tongue along Beth’s bottom lip. 

He tastes her fruity lip gloss only faintly, but it’s enough for him to grunt approvingly. She tastes smoke on him, and he growls approvingly at the sticky sweet taste of whiskey on her tongue. Her fingers tangle in his hair, and she pulls him down onto her. 

He moves to kiss the bend of her neck, nibbling the edge of her jaw, his left hand supporting her and his right hand cupping her bra clad breast. His thumb brushes over the top and her back arches at the contact against her hardened nipple. He attacks her neck and runs his tongue from her collar bone to her ear and makes her whimper in return.

Beth wiggles underneath him, and gasps at the feel of his tongue. Her skin feels overly sensitive and hot, and she can’t help but pull him closer, silently begging for more. Daryl cranes his neck, taking her lips into his. Fingers fumble between their bodies, trying to pry the shorts open. It takes few tries, but when he does, he slides them down, revealing her bra-matching lacy panties. He takes a moment to breathe in the sight, making Beth blush and giggle at the same time. 

At first he shudders from the excitement that rushes through him at the sight of Beth laying almost naked on the seat of his truck. She smiles that beautiful radiant smile she always does. His mind veers off at all of it, and he finds himself thinking about how pissed her parents would be if they’d know what she had been doing just a moment ago, and what he was about to do to her. 

“Daryl, _stop thinking_ ,” Beth whispers, “You can’t run two major organs at the same time.”

Her voice wakes him up from the daze, and he’s too weak to resist when she bites her bottom lip seductively, and curls her fingers around his wrists, in order to pull him closer. 

He leans over her, resting most of his weight on his arms, careful not to crush this blonde songbird of his, and kisses her again, and again, more demandingly with each kiss. When his tongue rolls over hers, she moans out loud and then and all bets are off, because it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. Cool and reserved Daryl is gone in an instant, and he wraps his arms around Beth’s figure, plunging his tongue into her mouth. 

They both are suddenly out of breath and their hands roam freely and desperately at one another. Beth’s slender fingers tangle into Daryl’s long hair, and her arms wrap around his shoulders. His left hand holds her face gently as he ravages her mouth as he pleases, and right hand sneaks down, grabbing a firm hold of her panty clad ass underneath them both. 

“Daryl…” she whispers, arching herself against him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, making him groan. He feels the stinging pain from her nails, but he doesn’t mind. It feels better than any other pain he’s ever felt. Propping his left leg against the seat and the door, his right knee digging into the vinyl of the seat, he pulls her arms from his shoulders and then lifts them above her head. Another moan escapes from her red lips, and it shatters what little bit of self control he had been holding onto.

Beth keeps her arms above her head as he leans down, now sliding his palms over her sides and chest only to cup her breast. He strokes his fingers over the white and lacy fabric of the bra, before he hooks his fingers under the bra straps, and slowly pulls them off her shoulders. Her cheeks flush almost immediately to a pleasing shade of pink as Daryl tugs the straps, before he reaches underneath her to unhook the clasp and tossing the bra over his shoulder. His thumb flicks over her soft nipples that quickly harden under his ministrations. He keeps his palms cupping her breasts while his mouth falls onto her neck, kissing and sucking, licking from right beneath her ear down to her collar bone. She tilts her head back, trying to give him a better access to her neck.

Their bodies are an entangled mess in the confined space of the truck’s cabin, and it feels slightly claustrophobic but they can’t find their way out of the twist of lust and limbs that they are to care. She whimpers at the friction she feels, when she lifts her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. She squirms out of slight discomfort when she feels the vinyl of the seat sticking to her sweat slick skin. He growls like a bear, hunched over her small frame, and continues to kiss his way down her body. He licks her chest, his tongue trailing over the curvature of her pert breasts, and nibbles at the sensitive skin. The contact with his tongue on her bare flesh causes her head to rush and she’s almost dizzy and drunk with desire. 

She whines out loud when she finally reaches over to pull his flannel shirt and white undershirt off. It takes her a moment but when she yanks them off, she tosses them onto the floor of the car. His kisses quickly turn more hungry and demanding, while her hands paw his back with an equal amount of desperation. Beth slides her palms over his back, and sides, finally meeting the denim waist band of his pants and tugs them down. They are already falling down but she gives them the extra push they need. 

He growls, grabbing her wrists and pinning them into the vinyl of the seat and watches as she arches herself, her hips grinding against his once-again throbbing cock. She grins again, with a knowing look on her face at the sudden dominance he displays over her. The tiny gasp she makes turns him on even more. He grabs her knees, pulling her feet up, and quickly yanking her panties off of her body. 

“Well, Mr. Dixon,” she gasps, her eyes fluttering shut as he lowers her knees on his shoulders and grouches down on the seat. He kisses his way down from her neck, over her breasts, cupping them and lavishly paying attention to her erect nipples, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin underneath her breasts and over the flat plateau of her stomach. Every time his lips touch her skin, she shifts and squirms just a little, her muscles making her stomach tighten and ripple. Smiling to himself, mostly, he kisses her belly button and backs down a little more. He looks up over her torso at her and notices her closed eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth and her left hand clutching the seatbelt. 

Beth’s mind goes blank as she realizes what he was about to do, and his lips pepper her skin with gentle, teasing kisses. The sensation his lips send through her body when he kisses her just slightly below her belly button makes her whimper softly. She sighs contently when he licks over her jutting hip bone, nipping the skin first before soothing the place with a wet kiss. He adjusts her legs over his shoulders as he lowers himself between her parted thighs. Beth’s fingers clutch the seatbelt harder, pulling it as her back arches and she whines expectantly. She feels his breath on her inner thigh, feels his hand run from her taut stomach between her legs, and hears a wet smack as he licks his thumb and places the pad of his finger against her aching, throbbing clit. She lets out a pained whimper, but when he begins to move his finger in slow circular motions she begins to moan and writhe against his hand and the seat. For what feels like forever, he circles the clit over and over again, teasing her to the edge and then stopping and pulling her back. She whines and moans out of ecstasy and disappointment at the same time. Then, she feels his index finger dipping down and sees him smiling as he finds her pleasantly wet.

He lowers himself down, mouth enclosing around her clit, tongue swiping over the slick flesh, finger sliding with ease, and groans out loud when her thighs close around his head, and her heels press against his back. He takes it as an encouragement and slides in a second finger, as he starts to suckle her clit. His fingers curl inside of her, and he gives a satisfied groan against her pussy as she shudders almost violently against him, her fingers digging into his hair. 

He doesn’t let up, though. He quickly establishes a beautiful and exceedingly pleasurable rhythm, and he watches intently as she slowly tumbles towards the edge as the orgasm swells inside of her.

“Daryl… Daryl…” she keeps chanting, every so often trying to pull him up, but she doesn’t have that kind of will power and Daryl continues to tease her. “Please...” she whimpers, “Please, Daryl,” and her grip on his hair turns painful. She whimpers louder at the sensations, and her whole body arches, “Daryl, I can’t… I’m…” she gasps between words. Daryl groans softly, clutching her thighs as his tongue continues to work at her clit. He didn’t play aimlessly, or suck randomly. His tongue deliberately laps at her clit, with slow, hard gestures that simply seem to melt her into oblivion. She bucks against Daryl’s mouth, eyes squeezed shut, her breathing ragged and erratic as she keeps moaning out loud.

He watches her body and face contort, admiring his ‘handiwork’, but after another moment of debilitating torture, he lifts his head up, wipes his mouth onto his palm and then looks at Beth with a slightly proud look on his otherwise expressionless face. Her chest heaves up and down as she tries to calm herself down like he had tried just a short while ago.

Her eyelids flutter when she focuses her eyes on him, and she smiles mischievously, “Have you been practicing without me, Daryl?”

“Pfft…” he scoffs, before crawling on top of her and claims her lips with his. His mouth is hungry, his tongue exploring hers eagerly. Her hands slide down his sides, grabbing a handful of Dixon ass, and pulling him closer to her, and with a pleased grunt discovers just how hard he is once again. He helps her legs wrap around his narrow waist, and his dick flops against her thigh with a delightful bounce. She brings her hand to it, wrapping her fingers around the shaft, and he lets out a whimper, burying his face into her neck, hot breath burning her skin. “Beth…” he gasps, and gives her a few seconds to stroke it as pre-come pearls at the tip.

Her dainty hand strokes his hair and she kisses his shoulder and neck. She is still slightly surprised and perplexed how a strong man like Daryl can turn into a puddle in her hands when she touches him. Her palm against the shaft, and her fingers stroking the tip, she enjoys he feel of his body trembling against hers.

With a low growl escaping from his throat, and in almost an aggravated manner, he moves his hands underneath her body and scoops her up. She yelps and finds herself straddling on his lap. She cups his face, as their eyes lock, and he lifts her up slightly, adjusting himself in the seat and then, slowly sliding his cock into her, filling her to the hilt. 

Her eyes water at the almost unbearably pleasurable feeling of his girth and length entering her, and she whimpers, biting her bottom lip, her brow knitting together.

“Ya okay?” he growls out softly, his breath warm on her face.

She squeezes her thighs around his, grinds her hips, “Don’t stop… please, oh God, please don’t stop,” she whispers in a desperate plea.

That’s all he needs, really. He thrusts into her so hard that her body rocks with his, and the truck seems to bounce and jiggle, with both of them. Her back arches as they establish that blindingly blissful rhythm. One hand on her waist, the other on her butt, he keeps thrusting into her as he watches her intently; her hands claw for purchase on his shoulders, clinging to him for dear life, urging him not to stop. 

He watches her head tilt back and then he lowers her down just enough to watch her naked form writhe in his arms. He leans over, licking and kissing a path from her perky breasts to her collar bone and neck. She mewls out loud, straightening herself and cradling his face against her palm, and clutching her other arm around his shoulders. She kisses and nibbles his earlobe, eliciting several moans from him in return, before she begins to lick the sensitive skin underneath; like always the ‘X’ marks his sweet spot, as she moves in a similar manner from his ear to his neck, sucking a pulse point, which makes him pound into her harder, almost mercilessly. And it leaves her breathless and begging for more.

“Gonna fucking cum,” he hisses, his fingers dig into her hips, into her flesh, and she knows it’s going to leave marks.

His tongue slides along her bottom lip as he listens to her moans, when he changes the rhythm just slightly, enough for them both to feel more, better. He flicks her nipples and adjusts himself making sure her clit is now getting maximum contact. Her face is blank when he goes for faster and deeper penetration just like she keeps begging for and he can’t help but moan out loud at the feeling of being sheathed by her entirely, as he keeps burying himself inside of her over and over again. 

“Wanna see you cum, baby girl,” he murmurs. Beth bites the inside of her cheek and whimpers. 

She’s so close and she wants it so bad, wants to feel her body quake and her mind shatter in that mind blowing orgasm. Daryl’s hand slithers between them both, finding her clit with ease, and then running his finger over and around it few times.

It makes her scream out loud before her body goes rigid and her pleas for him not to stop turn into incoherent sounds. She throws her head back, as the tidal wave of pleasure flows over her again and again, and her mind shatters, recollects and shatters again before falling into the deep well of orgasmic pleasure. 

He doesn’t last much longer, groaning into her ear few times, “Fuck, Beth!” before he pulls himself out of her, spilling himself onto her stomach and thighs. Even in her hazy state she reaches down, wrapping her fingers around his cock and strokes and milks every drop out of him. He rests his forehead against hers, his body trembling at the sensation of her dainty fingers stroking along his shaft, weak from the post-orgasmic state.

They breathe the same air for a moment. His face is buried into her neck, her face nuzzling against his. She smiles, stroking his jaw, and hair, humming a meaningless song into his ear as he moves his head enough to kiss her neck and quickly stroke her jaw line with his fingers.

She giggles now, as his beard tickles her neck and again, it’s the best sound she could make. In fact, any sound she makes is enough to make Daryl feel happiness.

“So, this what ya had in mind when ya asked me to take ya on a drive?” he asks, making Beth smile. She squints her eyes, and tilts her head before she shrugs her shoulders.

“Maybe,” she replies, stretching the word enough for Daryl’s ears to pick it up and figure out that it was just that. 

“Ya want me to get in trouble,” he says, shaking his head.

“I hope Mama hasn’t noticed,” she whispers into his ear, making him grunt, and shift off of her. 

“Why are ya talking about ya mama?” he asks, while pushing himself off the seat, and pulling his jeans back on, tucking his dick away quickly. Talking about her parents makes him nervous, and he feels guilty yet again.

He doesn’t see her brow knit together and she quickly reaches to pull her shirt over her head before she touches his cheek gently.

“Daryl, I am not hinting that we should say something – anything – to my parents,” she says sternly and forces him to look at her. The man is fidgeting and chewing his bottom lip as he finally looks into her eyes and manages to look sheepish enough. He shrugs his shoulders and mumbles hastily something before she smiles radiantly, and pokes him gently on his arm.

He huffs as a reply, the corners of his lips tugging up in a smile he tries to repress, but she sees it anyways.

“I’m hungry, Daryl,” she then says, frowning just a little, when she realizes they are in the middle of nowhere, with only darkness and trees around them.

“No wonder, after a workout like that,” Daryl snickers, grinning lopsidedly.

“Daryl!”

* * *

They get dressed and she steals his leather vest, sliding it on. It’s way too big for her, and the hem of it drops down to her thighs. She still buttons it up, though. When she catches him staring at her, she smiles and says it’s keeping her warm. He has a hard time to comprehend that, since her arms and legs are bare, but he’s in no position to argue. 

So, instead of arguing, he reaches over the glove compartment and hands her a pack of chips and a power bar he stored there a while back.

“Always prepared,” she says, thanking him while she munches away at the power bar, looking like a tiny, blonde chipmunk. Daryl leaves her inside the cab and gets out, jumping up on the bed of his truck, and shifts the tarp aside to pick up his backpack. His camping gear, a tent and a sleeping bag, are tucked safely away and he goes to search for the bottle of water he has in his backpack; and Beth, instead of waiting for him to come back, follows him outside and climbs up onto the truck bed.

When he turns around to hand over the bottle of water to her, she’s already sitting down on the floor and unrolling his sleeping bag. He winces a little, but once she gets it open and spread, she gestures for him to lay down with her. 

She lays down on her stomach, wiggling her feet up in he air and he plops down onto the sleeping bag after he tosses his old backpack as his pillow. 

“I take it ya ain’t wanna go home?” he asks when he’s settled and watches her snuggle closer, resting her chin against his chest. 

“Maybe I wanna stay here, with you,” she says softly. He scoffs at the sentiment, but he doesn’t ask if she wants to go back home anymore. She curls into his side and brings her arm over his chest, and he can’t help but feel astonished as to how this lithe thing can be in control over him, and what's more, he doesn’t even seem to mind.

With Beth curled to his side, he stares at the night sky, thinking about how he should take her back home before anyone notices, but he can’t bring himself to wake her up. Instead, he strokes her shoulder and arm, smoothing her hair off her face, thankful that she’s not awake to see him do that. He still remembers Merle telling him he’s a pussy when it came to women.

Maybe he is. 

But he doesn’t mind if that is what gave him Beth.

They fall asleep, curled onto the flat bed of his truck, on his sleeping bag he always carries with him, with his backpack under his head. He holds onto her with his right hand while his left rests on his forehead until he falls asleep too. 

* * *

Despite the overall general belief in this shit small of a town, Merle Dixon hasn’t been drinking lately. He hasn’t even been dabbling with drugs. Well, maybe he’s been selling them to a selected clientele, but he hasn’t been doing them himself. 

He is up and about at sunrise and heading out into the woods deciding he needs to air his brain some, because he’s still very much pissed that Daryl ditched him the previous night. He would have asked him where he was going, but he knew already. 

So, when he stumbles out of the woods onto that small deserted stretch of a road, and spots Daryl’s truck parked onto the side of it he doesn’t know if he’s pissed still, or proud. 

He sneaks closer, peering over the sides of the truck, and seeing Daryl curled there with the petite blonde girl he’s been pining over forever.

He scoffs, glaring at the two. He always knew his brother was the gentle one. He always knew he’d be handing over his balls to the first girl to bat their eyelashes at him. And now, he’s bagged a farmer’s daughter.

He grumbles under his breath, until he spots something hanging on the side mirror. Stepping closer, he realizes it’s a white, lacy bra. He picks it up with oil stained fingers, and rubs the fabric between his fingers, grinning almost lewdly, before he stuffs the item in his pocket. 

“I might as well keep something for myself,” he mumbles.

* * *

A loud bang against the truck’s side wakes them both up in a startle and before Beth can even move, Daryl’s already on his feet clutching his buck knife, knuckles white and staring at the smirking face of Merle. 

“Well, well, baby brother,” he says, with that shit eating grin plastered on his face, “Did ya get lucky with the farmer’s daughter?”

“Shut the fuck up, Merle,” Daryl growls, sheathing his knife. He looks down at Beth who is wearing her shirt and shorts wrapped, in his vest. He quickly jumps off the back and pushes Merle aside to give her enough time to collect herself and brush the sleep off of her eyes.

“Wassa matter? Don’t wan’ ol’ Merle to see the goodies of ya Honey?” Merle chortles and Daryl can _hear_ Beth roll her eyes.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up,” he hisses emphatically at his brother, feverishly trying to think how to get rid of him.

“If you leave Daryl and me alone right now, Merle,” they both hear Beth’s melodious voice say softly, “I won’t tell anyone how you got your hands on my bra.”

Merle stops smiling and his mouth snaps shut quickly. Daryl stiffens as he looks down and sees her white lacy bra sticking out from Merle’s workpants’ pocket. There’s possessiveness and sudden angry flare rushing through Daryl, but Beth’s hand touching his back as she steps next to him stops him from moving.

“I mean… it would be very bad for you, _Merle_ ,” she says, repeating his name once more, “if the Sheriff would find out that you’re going around the town stealing young girls’ bras.” 

“You ain’t got the _cojones_ to pull off something like that!” Merle barks, glaring at the petite blonde.

“Oh, no?” she asks, and Merle winces. It’s something that makes Daryl make a mental note not to piss the petite blonde – ever. 

“Jesus, _girly_ , you ain’t got to tell Ol’ Merle twice,” Merle scoffs out loud, but then he winks at Beth and she gives him a genuine smile as a reward, “I’m going, I’m going,” he finally replies.

“Carry on, baby brother,” he then adds, waving his arm as he turns around and leaves, “Just don’t get caught with a wet prick!”

He ducks just in time for when Daryl tosses a big pine cone after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is "a long time in the making" fic. It was suggested as a prompt _"How about some Bethyl based on the song 'Animals' by Nickelback?"_ by Nikita (she's a darling with coolest Bethyl pics ever). I snatched it from Mollie who graciously gave it to me (because she is awesomeness). It was supposed to be a Bethyl Smut Week entry, but as it happened, my muse refused to cooperate with me. It's also a birthday fic for my darling Mesi! 
> 
> Thanks for Rckyfrk for beta'ing and Walnut for listening to me complain about writing for like FOREVER!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
